hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Holly Cunningham
Holly Geri Victoria Madonna Roscoe (Nee''Cunningham previously Hutchinson) is a fictional character from the long-running Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks portrayed by Amanda Clapham. Holly's first on-screen appearance was her birth on 25 December 1997, before departing in 2001. Holly made further appearances in 2002 and later in 2004, played by Karis Sharkey and Katie Hynes respectively. In 2008, Holly returned to the serial played by Lydia Waters. In 2009, Holly paid a minor role in the second series of Hollyoaks Later, and featured in the storyline of her mother Cindy (Stephanie Waring) and Tony Hutchinson's (Nick Pickard) wedding, despite Darren Osborne (Ashley Taylor-Dawson) and Jacqui McQueen (Claire Cooper) teaming up to split the engaged couple up before the wedding. Waters then departed in 2010. In November 2012, the character was reintroduced, now played by Wallis Day. Day as fifteen-year-old Holly appeared in the sixth series of Hollyoaks Later, in a dark storyline that featured Holly go on a trip to an isolated country mansion with Esther Bloom (Jazmine Franks) to celebrate Esther's eighteenth birthday, along with Holly's boyfriend Callum Kane (Laurie Duncan), Esther's girlfriend Tilly Evans (Lucy Dixon) and Tilly's strange and mysterious new housemate Jade Hedy (Lucy Gape). Shortly after, Day made her final appearance on 22 October 2013. The character was immediately recast, with actress Amanda Clapham taking over the role; she made her first appearance as Holly on 19 November 2013. Characterisation "She will be quite a stroppy eleven-year-old who knows her own mind — like her mum's character. There's a big storyline involving Max [Cunningham] at the end of June, and they will be involved in that". 1997 Birth Holly is conceived during her mother Cindy Cunningham (Stephanie Waring)'s sixteenth birthday. Cindy keeps her pregnancy a secret from her parents. Holly's father Lee Stanley (Nathan Valente) is killed in a road accident shortly before her birth. After Holly is born, a terrified Cindy abandons her outside the hospital and desperately tries to carry on as normal. She returns home a few hours later and is told that her sister Dawn Cunningham (Lisa Williamson) has died of leukaemia. Cindy's parents, Gordon Cunningham (Bernard Latham) and Angela Cunningham (Liz Stooke), find out about her secret pregnancy and force her into motherhood. Cindy then begins to truly love Holly. 2002 Departure When Cindy is forced to take Holly to work at The Loft with her, Holly falls safely asleep in the cloakroom, but later awakens and finds an ecstasy tablet, which she swallows. Holly is rushed to hospital and Cindy knows social services will take Holly out of her care, and so she concludes that she has no choice but to flee the country with her daughter. She takes Holly from hospital and they leave for the airport. 2004 Return Cindy and a six-year-old Holly return for Cindy's father Gordon and step-mother Helen Cunningham's (Kathryn George) funerals. 2008 Return In June 2008, Cindy and a ten-year-old Holly return from Spain for Max's wedding to Steph Dean (Carly Stenson). After the death of Max on his wedding day, Cindy and Holly decide to stay permanently in Hollyoaks. It is then revealed that prior to his death, Max left Holly £3,000 in his will, which can only be accessed after her eighteenth birthday, but left Cindy his treasured DVD collection, much to Cindy's annoyance. Cindy sends Holly to spy on Warren Fox (Jamie Lomas) after Louise Summers (Roxanne McKee) accuses her of having an affair with him. 2010 Departure After Cindy splits from Tony, she quickly becomes engaged to rich but elderly pensioner Alistair Longford (Terence Harvey). On the wedding day, Cindy reassures Holly that she is only marrying him so Holly can have a better life. After the wedding the three of them all leave Hollyoaks together. When Cindy returns in 2011 as a widowed millionaire she tells Darren that Alistair is dead and that she left Holly in a boarding finishing school in Switzerland. 2012 Return In November 2012, a fourteen-year-old Holly returns during Cindy and Tony's, Doug Carter (PJ Brennan) and Ste Hay (Kieron Richardson)'s double wedding. During the reception a mini bus carrying Ruby Button (Anna Shaffer), Jono Johnson (Dylan Llewellyn), George Smith (Steven Roberts), Sinead O'Connor (Stephanie Davis) and Neil Cooper (Tosin Cole) and driven by Maddie Morrison (Scarlett Bowman) crashes through the wedding venue, after swerving to avoid hitting Ste's daughter Leah Barnes (Ela-May Demircan) on the way to Jono and Ruby's own wedding. Though the accident kills Neil, Maddie, Rhys and Jono, Holly Cindy and Tony are all left uninjured and Holly returns to Switzerland. A fifteen-year-old Holly returns to the village after learning about Cindy's attack which took place on Christmas Day and visits her in hospital. It is clear that she is far from interested about her mother's recovery and is asked by Tony and Myra to stay at the McQueens, much to her disapproval. When Cindy's condition improves, she and Tony split up as a result to him discovering her past affair with the now-deceased Rhys, and Tony refuses to carry on paying Holly's finishing school fees - much to Holly's fury and frustration, she is forced to attend the local Hollyoaks High School and live in Tony's flat with Cindy and Tony, in the midst of their fractured marriage. Intro Holly (Portrayed by Wallis Day at this point) holds a lollipop and licks it. Now portrayed by Amanda Clapham, just stood in front of the camera, now she has a pillow fight with Cleo McQueen. 2016: In the new intro , she's in the pool with Cleo McQueen , Harry Thompson and Zack Loveday Gallery Harry Cleo Holly.jpg Young Holly , young tom .jpg Hollyoaks-Holly-wk24-290x400-5.jpg holly_brick.jpg hollycleointro.jpg Jason_Holly_Robbie.jpg Holly_Trevor.jpg Nico_Jason_Holly.jpg Category:Characters Category:Cunningham Family Category:Hutchinson Family Category:Roscoe Family Category:1997 Characters Category:Female Characters